A valve arrangement is disclosed for the activation of a structural element, with three inlet switching valves, through which a pressure-loaded medium can be conducted and which are connected on their inflow side to a pressure supply by means of inflow lines and are arranged parallel to one another in flow terms, and with a connection element for the structural element, which connection element is connected to outflow sides of all the inlet switching valves by means of pressure lines.
Valve arrangements of this type are generally known. For example, such valve arrangements are designed as trip blocks with 2 of 3 switching and are known, for example, for triggering the quick-acting shut-off of a quick-acting shut-off valve, in particular of gas or steam turbines. The designation 2 of 3 indicates in this case that, of three signal channels present, at least 2 must be actuated in order to trigger the quick-acting shut-off signal. In this context, in particular, hydraulically based arrangements have proved appropriate, that is to say the control medium for triggering the quick-acting shut-off signal is usually a hydraulic oil.
Known valve arrangements, as a consequence of construction, cannot detect or monitor the conditions or the operating state at every location in the arrangement.